Remus's two kids 2
by Lilyane 75100
Summary: Ce qui arrive quand Remus laisse Sirius et Harry seule encore une fois.


On peut dire que Srius et Harry allait parfaitement bien, on peut dire ça si on ne prenait pas en compte le fait qu'ils étaient en train de paniquer. Remus est allé à Poudlard pour une réunion des professeurs et les a laissés tout seul à la maison, une très mauvaise idée et il aurait dû le savoir.

-Sirius, c'est ta maison n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en espérant que son parrain a trouvé une solution.

-Oui, mais qu'est-ce ça change dans notre situation ? Demanda Sirius.

-Eh bien, tu connais toutes les pièces de la maison, dit Harry en espérant que son parrain comprenne où il veut en venir.

-Désolé chiot, Remus aussi connait toutes les pièces, répondit son parrain. Harry soupira, pourquoi lui et son parrain ont fait ça? Il n'en sait rien. Il pensait que devenir majeur aller être amusant et c'est vrai qu'au début pouvoir utiliser la magie à tout moment était drôle mais maintenant….

-Il va nous tuer, dirent les deux en même temps tout en examinant la chambre presque vide, les meubles sont devenus si petits et si difficile à trouver.

-Tu es sure que tu ne peux pas réparer nos baguettes ? Demanda Harry en serrant sa baguette serrée. Après que la bataille qui a eu lieu entre Harry et son parrain s'est finie, ils ont trouvé que tous les meubles ont disparu (après ils ont découvert qu'ils sont devenus minuscules à cause de leur bataille) et pour que la situation devient catastrophique il fallait que les baguettes se cassent.

-Sirius qu'est-ce qu'il y a? S'inquiéta Harry en voyant son parrain pâlir.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Sirius. C'est maintenant le tour d'Harry pour pâlir.

-Encore une fois merci Remus, on n'aura pas pu réparer les dégâts causés à la forêt interdite sans toi.

-De rien Albus, tout ce que je veux maintenant c'est rentrer et me détendre en espérant que les garçons n'ont rien fait de stupide durant mon absence.

-Ah c'est vrai, dis-moi, n'ont-ils pas fait sauter la salle qui contenait l'arbre généalogique de Sirius ? Ah, ce n'est pas vrai qu'Harry a jeté un sortilège à Kreatcher pour le faire chanter cette chanson moldu d'un dinosaure qui s'appelle Barney.

-S'il te plait ne me rappelle pas, dit Remus en se préparant à partir.

Harry et Sirius étaient assis par terre, les jambes croisés, entrain d'attendre avec patience, leur ami/père.

-Il arrivera à n'importe quelle minute maintenant, chuchota Sirius en voyant la cheminette s'allumer. Harry se fait un visage courageux tout en tenant un parchemin pour se protéger le visage.

-Je ne suis pas là, murmura le survivant devenu le sauveur. Sirius sait ce que ressent Harry, cet angoisse qui rend malade, mais il sait que ce sentiment va disparaitre dés que Remus arrivera. Il ne lui faudra que quelque minutes pour réaliser ce qu'ils ont fait et après ils seront punis.

Tout d'un coup Remus apparait dans la cheminette et entre dans la cuisine, les deux sorciers le suivent du regard en attendant sa réaction, en comprenant la situation Remus se retourne pour les regarder.

-Avant que tu t'énerve c'est sa faute.

-Harry, c'est la tienne aussi.

-Eh bien ….c'est toi qui a commencé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai

-Si, c'est vrai

-Ce n'est pas vrai

-Si, c'est vrai

-Ce n'est pas vrai

-Si, c'est vrai

-Ce n'est pas vrai

La dispute a continué pendant que Remus passe devant le duo en secouant la tête, il ne va pas survivre jusqu'à la quarantaine.

-Si, c'est vrai, Harry ne sois pas un rapporteur, cria Sirius d'une façon très _**mature**_.

-Ce n'est pas vrai et je ne suis pas un rapporteur, Remus c'est Sirius qui a rétréci tous les meubles.

-Et Harry était avec mo…Sirius n'a pas fini sa phrase en voyant Remus revenir, après tout un loup-garou énervé n'est très bon à voir.

-Vous allez partir voir Ollivander pour qu'il répare vos baguettes et après vous allez agrandir les meubles pour qu'ils retrouvent leur taille d'origine. C'est votre punition, dit Remus en se dirigeant vers la seule que Sirius et Harry n'ont pas ruiné, sa chambre.

-Remus, Harry m'a frappé.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, Sirius ment.

Et nous voilà repartis, parfois il déteste avoir des enfants.


End file.
